What a Rose Can Do
by UkeXerxesBreak
Summary: Break doesn't want to go to Jack's birthday because of past events that still slightly haunt him, but Gilbert drags him along anyway. "Xerxes.. Get him your own gift. You need to fix the bridge, not me." A/N:OCs are used.Yaoi,m-preg,Don't like, don't read


**It's late and I completely forgot! I'm sorry, I hope you enjoy this little fanfic!**

* * *

Ok, so it was an important day. Break wouldn't deny that, but what he didn't like was how his husband dragged him down the hall.

"Giiiiiiilbert~."

"…." there was no answer besides the dragging of Break's clothes across the ground.

"Awww, so I can't change your mind~?"

"No.. You can't." the Nightray replied.

Break let out a sigh. He didn't like birthday parties. To many people he had to deal with at one time. Well, it wasn't his birthday but still…

It was Jack Vessalius's birthday… Break didn't know how to greet the blonde. It wasn't that this was the first time he met the older… Noooooo, Break actually was in a relationship with him for a few years or more. Years he'd never forget. But the day they broke up was still bold in his mind. It made itself even bolder when Gilbert, Jack, and himself were all placed in a room together at the same time so it was out of Break's knowledge why Gilbert was so eager to go.

"What did you get him? We can just place both our names on the gift~." Break sang.

Gilbert made a sound that seemed to show of someone who was getting annoyed. "Xerxes.. Get him your own gift. You need to fix the bridge, not me."

"Fix the bridge…?" Break actually had no idea what the brunette was talking about.

"The bridge."

Break was silent the rest of the way in his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JACKIE, JACKIE, JACKIE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert opened the golden gate-like doors. "Hey, get up." he pulled Break to his feet and took hold of his hand. As the two walked, hand in hand, Gilbert leaned close to his ear.

"You're a quick thinker. You can think of something. Have fun, eat cake, not to much, mind you, and give him something." with that, Gilbert let go of his Waifu's hand and made his way over to Oz and Alice.

Break sighed and looked around until he could make out the dessert table. A smile crossed his features as he made his own way to his pleasure spot/ safe zone. Break picked up his favorite cake and took a big bite out of it. He wondered back to his thoughts. What could he give the blonde? He was already at the party so he couldn't leave to go get a present. So Gilbert must've meant something that he could make or say… But what? He was just told he was a quick thinker but… He didn't think so.

"Ahhh~ It all looks so gooood~."

Break jumped slightly at the voice but hid it well but placing his mouth full with the rest of the cake, "Of course! The Vessalius household is pretty good at making desserts but the Rainsworth desserts are much better if I do say so myself!" He glanced over at the blurry person to be the very person he didn't want to see yet.

Jack…

"You told me that once before… Didn't you..?" the blonde glanced right back at him, smiling slightly.

The silverette nodded and picked up another cake.

"I'm shocked that Gilbert left you alone for this long… Actually! I'm shocked you two agreed to come here at all!"

"Gilbert thought it was a good idea. I wonder what he got you for your birthday… How old are you now?" Break looked at him, cake half-way in his mouth.

"Ahahahaha! Let's not get into the topic of age now, Break-darling!" Jack laughed that topic off quickly. Age was a sensitive to the Vessalius it seemed.

"Cake?" Break held out a plate with a orange flavored frosting.

"Don't mind that I do!" Jack took the cake quickly and took a huge bite from it.

Break nibbled on another piece of cake absent-mindedly as Jack ate beside him.

"How's Blake doing…?"

Break almost choked and looked at the taller, "Excuse me?"

"I invited him but he never answered… Did he travel to the Abyss again..? Did Airi hold him behind..? Did you stop him from coming? Break, he's my son too. Sadly, Gilbert is not his father. Can never be his father."

Break could almost see the hurt in the Vessalius's eyes. He was blind but not blind enough yet, it seemed.

"No.. He's not a child anymore. He makes his own choices, Jack… I didn't hold him back…"

"Is he babysitting Gilbert and your kids..?" Jack questioned.

"No. Liam wasn't feeling well so he offered to babysit them."

"…." Jack went quiet. Break supposed he wasn't in a good mood now since his only son didn't come to his birthday.

"FATHER~!"

Both Jack and Break jumped and looked up as their son appeared in the air and landed on his feet with ease.

"Father, happy birthday! That girl gave this to me!" Blake, whom was only 17, handed a small black and purple blob to Jack. Break narrowed his eyes at the object… It was so oddly shaped, he couldn't figure out what it was.

Jack took it and held it close, smiling. "… Thank you, Blake…." he opened his eyes, pulling his son into his arms. "I'm glad you made it. Now, don't go to the Abyss so blindly.."

Blake pulled away, "I didn't go alone.. I had help. Air-…. Oh wait." he raised into his sleeve. He seemed to take after Break when it came to style. He pulled a little green-coated cat from his sleeve and set it on his head. "Airi came with me~! She led me through the Abyss and had time to even visit some of her siblings~!"

The cat mewed loudly then nuzzled his head.

He grinned, his red eyes shining brightly, "I have my gift for you as well~!" he reached into his sleeve again and pulled out a orange hairpiece. "I know how much you like them so here~!" he stood on his tip-toes and placed the object in his Father's hair.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Blake~." Jack spoke as he gently touched the gift in his hair. "I'll never take it out." he promised.

Blake smiled and nodded at them then walked away, his parents watched him as the little cat jumped off his head and transformed into a young green-haired girl with blue eyes but pink pupils. The girl hooked arms with him as they walked away to greet Oswald.

"I'm glad he made it…" Jack smiled fondly.

"You really thought he hated you…?" Break asked looking back at him.

"No but… I thought… The older he'd get the more he'll realize the hurt I put you through…"

This shocked the silverette and he shook his head, "He's headstrong. What happened between us, doesn't bother him. He may think about it sometimes.. But he could never hate his father, now can he?"

Jack chuckled, "You're right…" he picked up a rose from a nearby vase and placed it in Break's silver hair.

Break touched it softly, "A rose..?"

"A light pink rose… which symbolizes admiration, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy and sweetness…" he brushed his fingers through the Silverette's hair.

Break took note of a certain rose, plucked it, and placed it in the blonde's hair, "A orange rose… symbolizes enthusiasm, desire and fascination.." he noticed how quickly the rose blended into the Vessalius's hair.

Jack laughed softly, "That was a quick pick."

"It matches you though…" Break said softly.

Jack leaned close to him, Break could smell his sweet breath. "Not enough.. Neither does that pink rose symbolize everything about you…"

"Jack.. What are you thinking…? I've been so mean to you lately.." Break spoke but he couldn't pull himself away. Was it his old feelings for Jack coming back?

"I don't mind. I know you didn't mean it… Breakie, I love you."

"…. I love you too, Jackie… I now know what I should give you for your birthday…"

": If we talk we fight and complain

I'm always left with nothing gained

I hurt you- then it was your turn

And like a candle I was burned

I made mistakes that I regret

Big deal, that's life, forgive-forget

With so much life I've left to live

I know I have even more to give

I'll do my best- with my head held high

To make mistakes, learn and never cry."

"I love you, Jack.. But never as much as Gilbert. But I can try and fix the mistakes I made. I should have never been cold to you. Because…" he stopped, not knowing how to finish.

"Because your feelings are still there, as are mine, though I'm with Oswald. I understand. As I learned from my mistakes and more mistakes will happen, I know." Jack learned down and pressed a kiss to Break's forehead then placed a light kiss to his lips.

Break knew Gilbert nor Oswald would get mad at this action.. Jack and him made up. They would try and be best friends. No more trying to pretend the other doesn't live.

Break pulled Jack into a hug, as they held each other, Break realized this is what Gilbert meant. Fix the broken connection he had with Jack. It would fix his as well as Jack's aching hearts of words left unsaid.

"Happy birthday, Jack.."

* * *

_**Dear Jackie,**_

_** Happy birthday, Jackie. You are a great friend. I won't deny… I actually forgot about your birthday until yesterday when Ai-chan told me. Ummm… I didn't know what to get you so I decided on a fanfic.. Uh.. I don't know if you like the mood I set or if it makes any sense but… What I'm trying to get across is that even if we went though some hardships, I still love and care about you. And you're so understanding and so preppy! I think I spelled that wrong… OTL. XD But I wish you a happy birthday and now you and Jack have the same birthdays! 8D You know you can talk to me any time even though I'm maybe the slowest texter in the world of texting. Yeah, I'm that slow at it. But I'll always be there for you.**_

_**Love, Breakie.**_

**Ok so, Author's note: Blake and Airi are OC's, deal with it. I tried to use them to lighten the mood.**

**Please no flames because this is a happy birthday fanfic. ^^**

**Yes, Break is married to Gilbert.**

**Yes, Jack is married to Oswald.**

**No, neither are cheating when the exchange that gentle kiss at the end. It's a caring kiss. You know..?**

**"That girl" is Lacie. Blake doesn't know who she is.**

**Yes, Blake is Jack and Break's child, it happened ok! XD Crack kid ftw.**

**Yes, Gilbert and Break had two kids! Names unsaid, more crack kids OTL.**

**I'd love to see what everyone thinks~! Please comment and review everybody~! 8D**


End file.
